Summer Has Begun
by VampireNitsReloaded
Summary: Summer's begun for the year and Clary's hosting a pool party to celebrate. For some reason, Jace can't keep his mind off her bikini. M for a reason. AU, AH, lemons.


The summer holidays had begun. They were supposed to be fun –phenomenal, actually. Jace had high hopes regarding them, especially about the pool party Clary was hosting. It was supposed to be just friends getting together for a fun day, ignoring that their classes had been reshuffled and they were sorely missing the mates they had been separated from. Jace was here because of his acquaintances. He figured a few people would be happy to see him. Kids from his last section _had _been invited.

What Jace didn't figure was that it was that what Clary had in mind for this party was a _real _summer party. It included a pool, floating chairs, beach balls, and most of all – bikinis.

Seeing Clary in her dark blue bikini that barely covered her private parts had been crazy. The second his brain had registered her, he had gone bonkers. Or at least, a specific thing in his pants had. So, now, he swam in the pool, happy the level was around 4 feet so that people could just have fun. He was calmly floating and sometimes splashing water at his friends, when he caught sight of Clary on the platform. He quickly made his way to the metal stairs and smiled at her cautious look.

"Aren't you gonna get in?" he asked. When she shook her head, he laughed. "Afraid you'll drown?" he teased her.

He saw her eyes narrow as she snapped, "You wish, dumb-dumb."

"Why are you so obsessed with calling me that?" he asked, mystified. He saw her smile, her irritation with him vanishing. Or so it seemed. Clary gave him a teasing look and turned around, walking away. "Clary!" he called, really curious now, and slightly hypnotized by the sway of her hips as she walked away. She looked over her shoulder, her green eyes smouldering, and laughed.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she called back. She laughed for real when Simon came up from behind him and tried to dunk his head underwater. What ensued after that was a water fight between the guys. The girls, witnessing a fight about to start, ran out of the pool, squealing and giggling. For a while, Jace was able to erase the image of her spectacular body from his mind.

He got out of the pool after a while, thirsty for more than just water. He watched Clary laughing with her friends as they dared each other to do something idiotic. 'Truth or Dare' was a rage amongst the kids.

Clary looked up suddenly, catching his eye. He saw the jade green darken from lust. He felt something pleasant shoot through his body. He walked behind the huge refreshment's table, hoping she hadn't caught sight of his massive boner. To his surprise, Clary winked. She whispered something to her friends and walked to the edge of the pool. Making sure he was watching – of course he was; how could he not? – she leaned back on the balls of her feet, turned her face to the sun shining above and jumped.

She came up quickly, her face breaking the surface of the water. Wet and dripping, she raised her hand and waved at Jace, laughing at his shocked expression.

"Told ya' so!" she yelled, laughing and going under again. Jace walked over to the edge slowly. He barely noticed how the pool was empty except for Clary and a floating chair.

"You shouldn't have done that," he growled, his voice thicker from the lust shooting through him. He was about to kneel at the side of the pool to make a joke of the situation, when he was suddenly pushed from the behind.

Lucky for him, he'd left his drink at the table. He fell headfirst and emerged swiftly, shaking his head from the shock of falling. He tried to see which idiot had pushed him but spotted no one at the platform. Everyone had gone inside. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or shit scared.

He hadn't been alone with Clary ever. Even in the same classes they shared, they were always surrounded by their friends. And now... now, he wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless. He didn't waste time before swimming/treading over to where she waited, her eyes bright and her skin flushed.

Suddenly she was all around him. She pressed her body close to him, and he imagined this was what it was like to drown. Her hands snaked up to his face, and she pulled his mouth to hers. Her hand ran over his abs to his shorts, and she slipped her tiny hand under the waist, grabbing him. He moaned in her mouth. Jace quickly moved her hand away, pulling her bikini bottoms to one side and plunging himself into her.

She gasped and tried to pull away, but he held her to himself. He kicked his legs, and they suddenly broke the surface. He nuzzled at her neck moving gently inside her. Despite herself, she wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper in her.

"That wasn't very nice," she admonished him sternly. He smiled at her languidly.

"I know, Clary, but you do all kinds of things to me. I just can't resist you."

Her mouth parted slightly, and his hands moved to her hips. He pulled out of her all the way before plunging back in. She moaned and raked her hands over his back. She stiffened against him, and Jace continued to thrust into her.

Her hands fisted in his hair, and he knew she wasn't going to last long. Neither was he, for that matter.

"Can't wait," she panted. He increased his rhythm and pulled her ear lobe into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Cum for me, Clary. I want to hear you scream."

She gasped, and he moved his hand from her hips to the tightly bundled nerves and pressed down hard. She screamed and clawed wildly at his back. He rubbed gently before taking her clit between his forefinger and thumb, and rolling it gently. He felt her pucker and contract around him, pulling him deeper into her.

Suddenly she screamed again, and she shuddered around him. Jace pulled back to look at her as she experienced her orgasm. Her wet hair clung to her neck, her eyes were scrunched shut, and her mouth twisted in the most amazing way. Her neck and her face were flushed from her orgasm. He hadn't slowed his thrusts yet and continued to pound into her.

He hammered away, watching her wince as he fucked her. He was surprised when her walls contracted again, and she was screaming his name. That was his undoing, and he came hard inside her, moaning incoherently against her neck. It took a few moments for their breathing to return to normal, and he smiled when she let out a chuckle.

"Well, for a virgin you sure know how to fuck," she quipped, pulling herself away and adjusting herself.

"I could say the same for you, babe," he replied smirking at her.

"Ah touché. I'm actually surprised we stayed afloat," she said wringing her hair out.

"Well I'm just that amazing." Jace smirked as he pushed himself up, pulling out of the pool. She scoffed, and he let her shove him back into the pool again.

After he got out, he was surprised when Clary took his hand in hers, but didn't say anything. They ventured back inside and chatted about everything and nothing, enjoying just being together. When everybody had left, only the two were left since his parents were out of town and he was staying the night at Clary's. She led him upstairs a sly smile on her face. He grinned as he closed the door.

_Oh yeah, _he thought. _ I am definitely in trouble._


End file.
